Transformers Prime: Magic of the Dinobots
Transformers Prime: Magic of the Dinobots is a story written by Metroid Prime. It is a Crossover between the comic Transformers Prime: Rage of the Dinobots and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. It takes place after A Canterlot Wedding and will take place alongside season 3 of MLP:FIM and lead into the third season of Transformers Prime. It is the prequel to Transformers Beast Hunters: Magic of the Predacons. Summary The Dinobots have evacuated Cybertron and are the last Autobots present on the planet. After finding an Omega Sentinel named Sigma Supreme, they are able to reactivate Metroplex and convert him into a star ship. After leaving Cybertron on Metroplex the Dinobots crash-landed on Equestria 60 million years before it became the country it is known today. They covered their ship with lava which then cools down to give them a rock tomb where they stay in stasis until Rainbow Dash’s third sonic rainboom (the one performed at A Canterlot Wedding Part 2) wakes them up. It turns out that the ponies built Canterlot on top of them. preventing them from breaking out. Thus, they send a message to the Autobots in space to assist them. and one that answers the call happens to be a member of the thirteen original primes. After meeting with Amalgamous Prime he and Swoop go to find energon while Amalgamous is harvesting Swoop goes to investigate a life signal only to find an Insecticon attacking a family of ponies which in term kills the parents. After killing the bug, Swoop invites the orphaned Orion Comet to come live with him. Meanwhile, Shockwave is preparing to come to Equestria to try out his new experiment but before he does he travels to another dimension, Skylands, to obtain Blast Cores after defeating many Skylanders while there. Shockwave is successful in obtaining the cores but when he goes home he is greeted by one of his troops informing him that an unknown clone escaped the labs and is currently in Equestria. Shockwave then informs him that they are leaving to begin the experiment. The Decepticons arrive at the Crystal Empire and begin to destroy it. The Dinobots witness this and Grimlock then summons Sigma Supreme. The Decepticons are still destroying the empire while Cadence, Shining Armor and the Mane 6 are occupied with Princess Celestia’s birthday. Shockwave then proceeds to destroy the Crystal Heart which causes an explosion which destroys the empire but leaves the Decepticons unharmed. Sigma Supreme then arrives and drives off the remaining Decepticons. The ponies arrive and investigate the destruction of the empire but find no cause to its destruction. Meanwhile, the Decepticon's plant depacks and destroys the accomplishment windows in the castle of Canterlot. A few days later, the Dinobots find the Ark buried underground. They then proceed to awaken the sleeping Autobots. After much conversation, the Autobots elect Grimlock the leader of the Autobots in Equestria. Meanwhile in space a being named Thunderwing is chasing two Primes who will eventually land on Arion. Grimlock meets the two Primes but is attacked by Thunderwing the Akiba and Alchemist escape. But Grimlock a punched by Thunderwing so hard it sends him all the way to Ponyville and promptly lands during the events of "Magic Duel” Grimlock then meets Rainbow Dash who see him as a hostile Thunderwing then arrives and the two continue to fight. the battle escalates to the point where Grimlock discovers he can use magic he uses this new found power to call lighting from the sky to stun Thunderwing. An airstrike by the Aerilbots defeats Thunderwing who later retreats. Grimlock bridges back to the Ark with the ponies now knowing the existence of the Cybertronians. 2 weeks later the events of Wonderbolt Academy happen. Thunderwing drills inside the mountain. however the Decepticons arrive with intentions of destroying Thunderwing and start attacking the ponies. The Autobots arrive and start to fight the Decepticons. Rainbow Dash still angry with Grimlock argues with him to the point to where he transforms into his T-Rex form and scares her off. The Decepticons summon their Combinder Bruticus while the Autobots match them with Superion who claims victory. The Decepticon warship arrives to destroy Thunderwing only for him to escape before the laser can hit him. the Autobots retreat but not before Twilight catches the name of Scattershot and the Elite Guard. The place is evacuated as the force of the blast destroys the mountain. Twilight reports her findings to the Princess and tells them the existence of the Autobots Elite guard and their caption much to the interest of Shining Armor. Following the events of "Keep calm and Flutter on" the ponies have discovered a sword buried in a mountain which is later reveled by Akiba Prime to be Chaos Edge a sword once wielded by Nexus Prime. The Decepticons then show up and try to take the rock containing the sword since the sword itself can't be removed Shockwave introduces himself to the ponies and Explains Chaos Edge to them. Much to the interest of Discord. The Autobots then arrive and a battle ensures. Grimlock manages to get the sword and uses it on Shockwaves ship, damaging it. The Chapter ends with the Decepticons at an extreme disadvantage with the Chaos Edge in the Autobots possession. Shockwave referring to them as their "Darkest Hour". Then next chapter introduces Ultra Magnus and the Wreackers along with Omega Supreme. It is later reveled that the Chaos Bringer Unicron created the ponies for purposes of evil but after he left the ponies forgot these virtues and became goo. Shockwave and the Decepticons attack Canterlot castle during Twilights coronation and they begin to kill the royal guards until only a few remain. all of this is watched by the minicon Sunder who reports back to the Autobots who in term gear up for battle. The Decetpicons break into the castle via Bruticus and Flamewar goes to retrieve the item they came for, the Allspark. The Autobot then Arrive and Grimlock easily overpowers them and kills Cyclonus. Flamewar locates the Allspark but before she can take it Thunderwing steals it and kills her. Shockwave confronts the ponies but before he can kill Twilight Grimlock stops him and throws him outside. The ponies follow. Shockwave refuses to surrender as he then destroys the castle, much to the Ponies horror. The battle is then interrupted by the sudden appearance of Unicron who breaks out of Luna's moon, destroying it in the process. Much to the Shock of the Autobots and Decepticons Celestia reveals that they are creations of Unicron. Unicron appears to the ponies and is enraged when Shockwave tells them that the ponies abandoned his teachings. Grimlock destroys his stone form and the Decepticon retreat. The Autobots also split and Grimlock and the ponies follow. an earthquakes begins but it is revealed that Canterlot falls from is mountain foundation and is destroyed. However this event is revealed to be Metroplex awaken by Unicron’s appearance. The ponies are surprised to the revelation that a giant held up their city. another titan called Broadside appears and assists Metroplex with making the Ark flight capable again. The Autobots welcome the ponies when they propose to use the elements of Harmony to stop Unicron. The Autobots groundbridge into Unicron while the Decepticons distract him. They battle Thunderwing on the way and defeat him. They then encounter Discord who reveals that he was never reformed and wants to destroy Unicron to prove himself the true god of Chaos. But Galavatron a clone of Megatron kills him permanently. He tests the ponies even further by insulting them. The group follows him into Unicron’s spark Chamber. The ponies try to use the elements of Harmony on him, but much to their shock they have no effect. Unicron in retaliation Destroys the elements and reverts Twilight back to a Unicron while taking away Celestia and Luna’s magic. Unicron also placed a failsafe that renders Twilight a unicorn for the rest of her life. Never being able to ascend to alicorn form ever again, much to the ponies’ horror and sadness. Grimlock, enraged, attacks Galavatron and steals the Allspark and uses its power to take the Elements of Harmony prices. His Omega hey and an Allspark fragment to create the Allspark Matrix and earns the title of Prime. Grimlock then uses the Matrix to destroy Unicron’s Spark which in term destroys him from the inside out. The group groundbridges back to the ship to watch Unicron’s demise as he explodes leaving only his head. The Autobots are about to bring the ponies back to the surface before Shining Armor reports that he can't find Cadence. The ship is contacted by Shockwave who says he has her and gives the ponies a chance to rescue her if he is allowed to battle Grimlock. to which Grimlock agrees. The ponies work to free Cadence while Grimlock battles Shockwave on the hull of the Driller. Just before Grimlock can finish Shockwave the space bridge sucks both of them and the ponies into the vortex all of which are completely exposed. The Ark and Driller follow with the Driller unable to handle the pressure begins to explode and break apart. The Ark remains intact. All are pulled into the portal as it closes behind them leaving Equestria without leadership. ravaged by the war and its citizens to fend for themselves. The story then ends. Characters *'Grimlock:' Leader of the Dinobots. He is super strong short tempered and impatient he has been designated by Primus to be the next Prime alongside Optimus. He can transform into a space T-Rex and a Cybertronian tank. He now has magic powers and can perform ionic spells of the most powerful kind. He is also the main protagonist. *'Amalgamous Prime:' A member of the thirteen original Primes. He is a shifter who can take many forms. He is also likes to make pranks. *'Orion Comet:' The pony from Rainbow Factory. His parents were killed by an insecticon and so now he is under the care of the Dinobots. *'Swoop:' A member of the Dinobots he is the one who finds Orion Comet and takes him under his wing. *'Sludge:' A member of the Dinobots he was repaired by Shockwave and reformatted into a brontosaurus later rescued by Grimlock he is now on Equestria. Transforms into an Apatosaurus. *'Slug:' the Dinobots scout. he is and excellent sharpshooter. Transforms into a triceratops. *'Snarl:' the Dinobots engineer. he is also the medic. Transforms into a stegosaurus. *'Shockwave:' The mad Decepticon scientist as well as one of the most feared and loathed Decepticons. he was the one who reformed the Dinobots into what they are now. He is also the main antagonist. *'Sigma Supreme:' An Omega Sentinel he assisted the Dinobots in escaping Cybertron he is currently inside Metroplex. *'Metroplex:' The giant city bot. he was revived by the Dinobots and Sigma Supreme to transform into a ship and fly of Cybertron but was damaged by the unstable space bridge and landed on Equestria he then covered himself with lava to disguise himself and went into stasis. He is currently awake but unable to break out of his stone imprisonment. The city of Canterlot was built on top of him during his slumber. *'Unicron': Unicron is the creator of the ponies and their "father" he made them in order to counter Primus's "Transformers" he traveled into the future to make sure they would remeber their lessons when he would awake. He made a back up body out of Arions moon should his origianl ever be Destoryed. He has the power to grant a pony Alicron status or take it away, he strips Twilight of her wings and title due to her attempting to destroy him. Locations *The Driller: Shockwave's ship it has a drilling tool on the front of the ship. It is a Nemesis class warship *Arion: The planet of the ponies. Known countries: Equestria and Saddle Arabia *The Crystal Empire: a city in Equestria’s frozen north. it was completely destroyed by the Decepticons Category:Fan fiction Category:Crossover